


Lines

by idiosyncraticWordsmith (literaryAspirant)



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, cal definitely has, you ever notice how nightsisters have Lines On Their Face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryAspirant/pseuds/idiosyncraticWordsmith
Summary: The lines of a Nightsister’s markings were a fascinating design.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Merrin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	Lines

The lines of a Nightsister’s markings were a fascinating design.

They transfixed Cal every time he saw them. He made a point not to stare, he knew that would be rude. But there was something about the geometry, the line work, that drew him in. It was almost meditative, tracing the intricacies of the markings. He wondered if they were birthmarks, elements of the Dathomirian physiology, or if Nightsisters etched them onto themselves as a cultural ritual. He didn’t ask; he almost liked it being a mystery, both and neither at the same time.

Every time he saw those marks, he remembered the first time he saw them. Not the first time he saw Merrin, certainly. He had too many other things on his mind at that time, and she was far away and covered with her cloak and masked by her charms and chains. The next time he saw her, he had a fallen Jedi on his hands, and in short order a small horde of undeath evicting him.

But in the Tomb of Kujet, as she held his life in her hands, that was the first time he saw her, close and bare. And his thoughts should have been more focused. But instead, he found himself distracted by those lines.

Later, on the _Mantis_ , he found himself trying not to sneak glances at her. He didn’t know if Nightsisters could sense emotions through the Force the way Jedi could. He hoped not. He didn’t want her sensing what he was feeling. He figured Cere knew. Greez was too caught up in himself to notice, probably. 

At one point he felt a flush of shame, as he realized one thought in particular had crossed his mind as he admired her from a distance as she sat meditating.

_I wonder if they go all the way down the body_ .

It was inappropriate. It was not the Jedi way. It was objectifying. And yet still he found himself in his unguarded moments daydreaming about those lines. The way they might trace the shape of her body. One time he saw Merrin roll up her sleeves as Greeze taught her about engineering and maintenance for the  _Mantis_ , and noticed those lines there, tracing her forearms. He knew then they did go at least further down the body; he found he harder to avoid thinking about them after that.

When first he held her, and got to really stare into her eyes for the first time, he found himself pulled in by her irises. Each line in those rings felt just like the lines on her body. The geometry of them mesmerized him. As they kissed, and his chest felt like it was bursting with emotion, the images in his mind’s eye continued to be of those lines.

He saw more of them after that. When they stopped dancing around each other  and allowed their bond to exist freely . It was little snippets; the lines of her ankles when she took her boots off. The lines of her biceps as she shed her outer layers for rest.

Then, when they shared themselves with each other fully, he  saw the entire picture all at once. The sight seared itself into his memory, as did his first thought, totally misplaced in the context of the moment that was unfolding in his life and relationship with her:

_So, they **do** go all the way down…_

  
  



End file.
